The project objective is to conduct a study in response to Public Law 99-158 which will (1) establish the Nation's overall need for biomedical and behavioral research personnel, the subject areas in which such personnel are needed and the number of such personnel needed in each such area, and the kinds and extent of training which should be provided such personnel; (2) assess the current training programs available for the training of biomedical and behavioral research personnel which are conducted at or through national research institutes under the NIH, and other current training programs available for the training of such personnel; (3) identify the kinds of research positions available to ahd held by individuals completing such programs; (4) analyze and make projections on future needs based on alternative assumptions about future trends in key determinants of these needs and (5) assess current research training programs and determine what modifications to the programs are needed.